


You Never Have To Prove Yourself To Me

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Day 7: Canon Fix-It





	You Never Have To Prove Yourself To Me

Day 7: Canon Fix-It. 2x13.  
“You never have to prove yourself to me.”

Dot left hours ago and Magnus hasn’t heard from Alec since this morning when he kicked him out. He’s still mad and sad but there’s still a part of him that wants to see Alec tonight. He needs his space and he deserves an apology but he also needs and deserves the reassuring presence of his boyfriend.

Magnus had no doubt that dating a Shadowhunter would come with its issues, especially Alec who is a good man doing his best but is still prejudiced in ways he doesn’t realize. Magnus knows, for the most part, it’s unintentional but that doesn’t make it hurt less. 

He stares out at the night sky, not really able to admire the gorgeous view as he normally does. The front door opens and Magnus isn’t sure what feeling Alec brings in with him as he comes in. He hears those long, sure strides and turns to face him. 

Alec places a hand on his hip and steps closer to him but still leaves enough space if that’s what Magnus wants. For now, Magnus is happy to keep the distance and the contact.

“Magnus, I’m sorry. You were right. I’m still learning and trying but that was stupid. I can’t make any changes in the world or in our relationship by just following orders. Especially ones made in ignorance. It was wrong and I knew that. I don’t know why I went along with it or implied you were being dramatic. If anything you were being much more understanding than I deserve. I’m so sorry and I want to do better. I promise to do better.”

He inches closer, and Magnus does as well.

“I love you,” Alec whispers, and gently bends down to kiss him.

“I love you too,” Magnus replies, eyes closed. “And I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the ending of 2x13, don't get me wrong but I felt Alec's apology was slightly off?


End file.
